The Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H3-88795 disclosed a paper arranging device for paper drive type automatic drafting machine in which a hold roller is separated from a drive roller when the paper on a platen is to be set, and while the paper is set on a guide provided on a platen, the paper is caused to be inserted between the drive roller and the hold roller, and the hold roller is lifted down while the paper is held down by hand to set the paper.
In the conventional paper arranging device as described above, in case the paper was of a big size such as A1 and A0, the paper arranging work was carried out by holding the paper down with both hands so as to keep the paper from falling from the platen. For this reason, there was a problem of an extremely poor manipulation.
Furthermore, there was a problem that when the paper was to be set, if the paper floated from the platen, the paper was set in a tilted position when a pressure roller was lowered and the paper was carried away while being in the tilt.
A primary object of this invention is to solve the foregoing problems.